Who's is it?
by SketchGal2
Summary: A basic story of the characters of FLCL! A dramatic love triangle between characters.
1. Chapter 1: OMG!

Chapter 1: OMG!!!!!????

"What are you talking about? spat Naota his blue green eyes flaring in the dim light in his bedroom. He cocked his head upward to the top bunk squinting. Above him the head of very bubble gum pink hair and a pair of yellow-green eyes stared down at him.

"You know what I mean..." the eyes sparkled.  
"No Haruko I don't " responded the black-haired one angrily.

"Maybe your just too slooowww..." hissed Haruko cackling. "I've said it in words even a monkey could understand.. but yet you don't get it..." with that Haruko sighed and jumped down from the bed , landing on her feet like a cat.

She plopped down right beside Naota , making him yelp.

"Why do you always scare me like that.." blushed Naota turning to wrap his arms around Haruko's middle.

"Just to bug ya" smiled Haruko pulling Naota closer, and laying his on her shoulder. Naota begun to whimper.

"Ahhhh what's up Takkun?" quizzed Haruko. Naota looked up. _She's the only one to_ _call me that, ever for now on_ he thought .

"Can you explain to me in words I could even understand what you were trying to say earlier?"

"Takkun you know I didn't mean it like that"

"Yeah I know...just explain it to me.."

"Alright sure...lemme see" Haruko moved in closer to Naota pushing him down.

"OOf!"

"Sorry, heee " she giggled resting her head on his stomach. _Wow. his stomach is soft_ she thought giggling still.

"Okay I'll translate what I said earlier...remember I said only if you do something for me I'll no longer be in debt to you?"

"Um yeah...WAIT what did I give you that made me in debt to you?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"...yes..."

"WOW that's funny, Takkun you really had me going there..."

"..."

"..OMG ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS?" Haruko's alien eyes bugged out into two saucers.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!!!!! " with that Naota jumped up ready to leave, but was pulled back down by Haruko.

"HEY I HAVEN'T FINISHED EXPLAINING YET! Your wasting the reader's time yelling and being stupid!" bellowed Haruko.

"Okay stop yelling.."

"Yeah your right or you'll start crying.."

"sniff... no I won't..."

"oh come here baby..."

"Wahh"

"Alright that's enough... can I finish my story?" Haruko looked deeply into Naota's eyes. He merely nodded, blushing happily.

"Ya know I've noticed you act a lot differently since I came back to stay.." started Haruko.

" Really?"_ I haven't even noticed myself... now that I think about it yeah. I'm more open, and me and Haruko are more of a...couple. We play around a lot..like a boy and a girl who have crushes on each other. We kissed a few times..._

"Your dad's noticed, Canti, Ninamori, Grandpa, and even our very own little Mamimi." responded Haruko counting people off on her fingers.

Naota spaced out. _Even Mamimi?_ he thought.

"I know your still hooked on _her_" hissed Haruko.

"Maybe...maybe not" grinned Naota eyeing Haruko with mischief in his eyes.

Haruko blinked in confusion.  
"Whatever.." she waved it off. "Okay you owe me for all of the life-saving I did in the past..."she continued.

"WHAT! that makes no sense when you caused all of the trouble!..."he sighed. He begun reminiscing about all of the trouble Haruko caused to the Medical Mechanica Factory, and everyone else in Mabase . Haruko grinned sheepishly thinking back too.

"Good times, good times.." she sighed nodding in agreement with herself.

"What exactly do I owe you? " asked Naota eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Ya hafta marry me!" squealed Haruko attacking Naota with kisses.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT!" he yelped.

"Fine if we can't do that...I'll figure out something then..."

I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sorry it was so long. The next chapter will be shorter but not too short. Basically this story takes place after the anime and Manga combined. Haruko returns after leaving and...stuff happens. You guys should continue reading the next seven chapters to find out!

I WANT AT LEAST +3 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAP. GOES UP!!! YOU WON'T BE DISAPOINTED!!! I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!  
-Sketchgal2


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise

"What do you mean by you'll figure out something?"

"huh, did I say that?" asked Haruko pointing to herself.  
"Funny I don't remember saying it" she said again throwing her hands in the air and shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, don't you have school tomorrow? It's late " she responded.  
"It's the summer, I can stay up if I want to" Naota said lidding his eyes in annoyance. He turned over and closed his eyes. He opened them again, asking "Have you seen Mamimi lately ?".

"no" with that answer a very tired Naota closed his eyes and went off to sleep.

"Ouch!" Mamimi cried rubbing her legs. She stood under in her spot underneath the bridge. Takkun the cat nervously twitched at the sound of her voice, then scampering off to the water.

"Mean Takkun.."she pouted loathing the scratches on her leg.Just five minutes before she was playing with the cat, and he suddenly went berserk clawing away at her leg , trying to get away.

Mamimi look around her surroundings trying to figure out what to do next with herself.  
_I can't play my firestarter game because I'm not allowed to any more . I can't play in the water because I'm not allowed to do that anymore either. _She sighed . Then she suddenly got a bright idea. " I know! I'll take some pictures, maybe I'll see Takkun..I mean Naota.." _Jeez i'm not allowed to call him Takkun anymore, I Can't do anything!!_

Mamimi made her way from out of underneath the bridge grabbing her satchel that contained her camera, the most precious thing she owns. She could never part with it , ever. She not could part with something that's been with her for such a long time,. Come to think of it she barely had the strength to get over losing Naota to Haruko. But she does'nt hate her ,or Naota.

" Beep Beep" the alarm clock went off in the darkness of Naota's room. His body stirred underneath the quilt , he poked his head out only to lock lips with the person close next ot him. It was Haruko.

"Huh?" haruko broke away stretching and looking at the clock that read 12:20 in the afternoon. Naota blushed and got up ready to fix his and haruko's lunch.

"hi Naota " Haruko said reaching for him.  
"I'm going to make breakfast" he said .  
"Oh cool we'll have a brunch" she smiled.  
"I said breakfast"  
"Naota who eats breakfast at twelve in the afternoon unless it's brunch?" Haruko rolled her eyes smiling still.

"Are you okay Takkun?" the hint of concern for him made Naota blush harder than ever. She reached out for him once again, but he scurried away his scarlet cheeks glowing.  
"Takkun!! wait what the heck's wrong?!" She shouted after him, chasing him.

Naota out of breath, coughing collasped to the ground outside tired from running.  
He rubbed his hands blowing into them, and suddenly he felt a quilt around him.  
He turned around , Canti had a question mark on his screen.  
Mamimi made her way up the hill of the street. toward the Nanadaba Bakery happy to see Naota and Canti.

"Naota! " Mamimi out of breath said.

Haruko emerged from the house also out of breath. "Naota! what's wrong?!" yelled Hauko charging toward Naota.

"Stop caliing me Naota" he whispered .  
"...Fine _Takkun _your acting too weird today" she rolled her eyes .  
"I love you '" he said again tears in his eyes, looking up into her eyes.  
"Takkun I have to tell you something ..."  
"Your not leaving me again ..." he moved toward her wrapping his arms around her.  
"No not that ...it's'"she looked up closing her eyes blushing.

Mamimi made her way close within hearing distance of the three.

"I'm pregnant "

Mamimi stopped dead in her tracks eyes wide and round as saucers. Tears streamed down her face.

Naota did not notice for he fainted right into Haruko's arms.

Did you guys like that? I want to hear(read )what you think ) What should i add next?  
I have a few ideas but i want the story to flow properly.  
-Sketchgal


End file.
